


Don't Worry About It

by Sylver_Alexyz



Series: NCT/WayV Drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylver_Alexyz/pseuds/Sylver_Alexyz
Summary: Jaemin has had a lot of things on his mind lately. He messes up the choreo during promotions and has been sulking back stage. The other members comfort him and assure him that they are there for him. --OC is an Additional Member--
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Original Female Character(s), Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Series: NCT/WayV Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733068
Kudos: 5





	Don't Worry About It

**Author's Note:**

> Melody is an OC. She is an additional member in the line up. She is the same age as Chenle. For more information check my OC Information post.

Jaemin sat quietly in the corner of the waiting room. He had messed up the choreograohy twice, once for both songs. It was obvious that he was mentally beating himself up for it. The other members tried to talk to him but it was clear that wasn't the only thing on his mind. 

"Jaeminie?" Haechan walked up to the male. 

Jaemin looked up to acknowledge the male. Melody sat next to the male. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Jaemin turned to the girl and hugged her. He buried his face in her neck and after a while, his body started shaking. The other members stopped what they were doing and went to check on him. 

Jeno sat on the opposite side and pat his head. The 2/3 of the maknae line stood frozen. Renjun and Haechan watched as his body shook. Jaemin pulled Melody to slightly straddle his lap. She rose her arms to wrap around his neck. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" She whispered. 

Jaemin shook his head. 

"We love you Jaeminie," Jeno reminded. 

"We're here for you," Renjun spoke up. "Always." 

"Don't mind the hate comments. You're an amazing person," Haechan told Jaemin. "Don't let things get to your head." 

"You take care of all of us so well. I appreciate your efforts in making sure all of us are okay," Jisung added. 

"You give us so much love and affection. I appreciate it," Chenle joined in. "You give so much people joy and smiles." 

"You have a heart of gold. Don't forget that," Melody whispered. 

Jaemin nodded his head in response. The members continued to remind him of their love. Melody slowly fell asleep as Jaemin cried onto her shoulder. Her head rested against Jaemin's neck. Jaemin pulled away once he calmed down. He realized the girl was asleep and gave her sleeping figure a fond smile. 

Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Chenle, and Jisung smiled as they saw Jaemin's. Melody always seemed to know how to get them all of them to smile.


End file.
